


Dare

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Begging, Begging Daryl, Begging Paul, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Candles, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dare, Declarations Of Love, Desus - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Sex, Hugs, Humor, Inspired by Music, Jokes, Kissing, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Music, Naked Cuddling, Nervousness, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Pet Names, Porn, Post Orgasm Torture, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Restraints, Romantic Fluff, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scratching, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing Clothes, Singing, Smut, Snogging, Spit As Lube, Sweat, Temperature Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Wax Play, nervous Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: -- Timeline: Four months into their relationship. They have lived together for little over a month. --Daryl remembers a song, and when he shares it with Paul, things get hot, real fast. It opens op for a string of "song-requests" from Paul. They are in for some interesting days.Small heads up: The last chapter will be different from the first three, so hang in there and get it all. ;)





	1. Sharing

Daryl was lying halfway down on the bed, just pushed up enough on one elbow that he could see Paul buzzing around the room trying to get ready for work. He hated to see him leave, but he did enjoy watching him run around but-naked trying to get everything in order, knowing exactly what made him late.

“Where’re my socks? Dee, you’re not helping.”

“No, I’m not.” Daryl grinned and padded the empty space on the bed next to him. “Give up and come back here. Let’s do it again.”

Paul grabbed a t-shirt from the dresser and pulled it over his head. It was way to big.

“Hey. That’s mine, Rovia.”

Paul took a second to stop and look at Daryl. “I know, but you’ve clearly hidden mine, and you’re no help as long as I’m naked.”

A song popped into Daryl’s head. He didn’t listen to music that often, but sometimes he turned on the radio in the truck on the way home from a good hunt, and now something reminded him of a song he was sure he heard just a few days ago.

“What are you humming?”

“Oh just something you reminded me of.”

Paul had found his pants and was jumping around frantic on one leg to get them on. “Well, either sing it or help me find my damn shirt, all the other work clothes are in the wash.”

Daryl didn’t sing, ever, and Paul knew that.

“You know what? I’ll find it for when you get home. I’m sure it will make us end up right back here.”

“Great, but could we eat dinner first? We skipped that yesterday and now I don’t have time for breakfast. I don’t think this is healthy in the long run.”

Daryl got up and slowly took both Paul’s hands. He kissed him tenderly and then looked down and closed his boyfriend’s pants. “I’m sure it’s _very_ healthy.”

He looked over the room and settled on the half open door, they hadn’t quite had the time to close, stumbling in there last night. He pushed it open and picked up Paul’s shirt from the floor in the hallway.

“You were in a hurry last night.” He handed Paul the shirt and Paul threw Daryl’s t-shirt at him.

“Just like now.” He kissed Daryl quick on the lips and stormed out the door.

Daryl followed him downstairs, and watched as he put on shoes, still without socks, and grabbed his duffle bag. Before he disappeared out the front door, he turned and grinned at Daryl.

“For God’s sake, put on some clothes. Marcy is here somewhere.” Daryl looked down. He was totally naked. Sometimes he forgot that they had an employee in the house. Poor girl. “…and find me that song.”

Paul was gone, and Daryl sneaked back in the bedroom and got clothed. After breakfast he found his laptop and started looking for that song.

* * *

“Where’re you at?”

Daryl turned up the music in the main room and Paul followed the sound to find him in the couch with a big grin on his face.

“I found the song.”

“So you actually _do_ listen to music?” Paul made an ironic impressed face and came closer.

“Ha, ha. Just stop for a second and listen.”

It was a country song and Daryl was sure he would get it for that later. Being a hunter who used to live outside and only go in the trailer when the snow came, there was too many jokes lining up to be fired, but right now Paul just listened.

 

_Next thing I know, you were in my T-Shirt,_

_Right there_

_Your hair, messed up like a Guns-N-Roses video_

_Ooh ooh, so hot_

_Still got it up in my head._

 

Daryl smiled as he saw the light turn on in Paul’s eyes. Paul laughed and pulled Daryl to his feet. “You think my hair is messed up?”

Daryl combed his fingers through the long locks and looked at Paul with an evaluative stare. “Not yet.”

Paul kissed Daryl and pressed their bodies together. Daryl felt Paul’s stomach rumbling against his own. They both laughed a little, but Paul pulled off his shirt and started tugging at Daryl’s too. Maybe Paul didn’t mind being hungry. Daryl lifted his arms and let Paul take the t-shirt off him. They kissed and fumbled with each other’s belt buckles as Paul pushed Daryl onto the couch.

To pairs of pants, one pair of shoes and two one pair of boxers, on the floor, later Paul came up for air. “Hold that thought Tiger.”

Daryl watched him rush to the intercom-system on the wall and press the button to the kitchen.

“Marcy?”

“ _Yes, Jesus._ ”

Daryl still couldn’t believe that Paul had convinced Marcy to call him Jesus.

“When will dinner be ready?”

“ _About twenty-five minutes… do you want it in the dumbwaiter?_ ”

The two men smirked at each other. She knew exactly why they would ask her about dinner.

“No it’s alright. Just call… we’re in the living room… ehm…”

“ _Sure thing Jesus. I’ll stay in the kitchen._ ”

Paul stood back against the wall and looked at Daryl. “You know, we’re horrible people, right?”

“We gave her fair warning. Now get over here, Rovia. I’m getting cold.”

Paul slipped out of his boxers on the way to the couch and placed himself on top of Daryl. Daryl shivered as Paul kissed his neck, collarbone and chest, while moving his hands over his sides and burying them under his but cheeks. Daryl lifted Paul’s head up with both hands and bend down to kiss him. They shared a moment of breathless eye contact then Paul kissed Daryl’s bellybutton and Daryl’s head felt back on the armrest.

Daryl entangled his fingers loosely in Paul’s hair when the smaller man licked a wet trace from the base to the tip of his stiff cock. Soon Paul was moving his head up and down, skillfully covering the entirety of Daryl’s shaft, making his sight blur and his legs shake.

“Oh, shit! Paul. Wait!”

Paul didn’t wait. His hands moved from the hunter’s ass and started scratching long slow lines over his torso and easing the touch when they moved over his ribcage and to his sides, making Daryl moan in pain and then gasp under the light tickling.

Daryl couldn’t breathe properly. Paul had made this into and artform and Daryl was under his mercy, shivering, blind and unaware of any movements he might make.

“Paul. Fuck!”

Daryl pressed the words out as he felt the orgasm building. Then Paul let go. He stepped back and left Daryl alone, gasping and thrusting into noting, missing friction. Daryl felt hurt. Why would Paul do that? Leave him hanging like that.

“Paul?”

Before he could gather himself enough to ask anything else, Paul’s hand was on his cock. Daryl trusted into his dry hand just to get some kind of release. Paul didn’t move, and his hand was too loose around Daryl.

“Paul. Please…”

Daryl was losing his mind, he was so close and now he didn’t get there. His breathing sped up in frustration and he eventually got his eyes to focus on Paul. He was kneeling next to the couch, only the one hand on Daryl and not seeming to do anything else soon. Daryl had to get more friction, something to make him come, it had been too long already. He grabbed on to Paul’s hand and held it tight around his cock, but Paul took his hand away.

“Not yet Babe. Trust me.” He grabbed both Daryl’s hand with his one and held them to the hunter’s chest.

“Please. I’m there. I have to come.”

Paul leaned ove him to kiss his mouth and Daryl greedily took it and lifted his head to prolong the feeling. The hand on Daryl’s cock was still not enough to get him anywhere, but just enough to not let him fall back. Held just at the edge of an orgasm Daryl squeezed tight to Paul’s hand not to grab himself. He could easily move his hands from Paul’s but something about the way Paul looked at him, told him that it would be better if he didn’t.

Spit landed on the tip of Daryl’s sensitive dick, and Paul moved it over the shaft making the movement so much more smooth and pleasurable. Daryl’s back arched and his legs stiffened, but still no climax. He could feel the precum leaking over his cock and Paul’s hand moved even smoother. Daryl went blind again, sure he would pass out this time. His head was spinning, and his hands went numb in Paul’s grip.

Daryl’s entire body shook as Paul squeezed tight around his shaft.

“Sh-sh-shit. P-p…”

Paul moved fast, from the base to over the head. Daryl was convulsing, feeling every drop of blood in his body rushing around, not sure where to go. Paul’s mouth were back, tongue teasing his slit as the hand still moved determined below it. The big man’s head tilted back, and he came with a scream that lasted long enough to completely empty his lungs for air.

Gasping and arms and legs twitching, he felt Paul kiss his way, in small steps, up to meet his mouth. A piece of fabric moved up after, drying the trail Paul had made, and when the hand brushing through Daryl’s hair made him open his eyes, he saw Paul wiping his face and mouth with his shirt.

Paul dropped the shirt on the floor and kissed Daryl again. “Now, did you have time to mess up my hair?” Paul grinned.

Daryl was still catching his breath but sent Paul a lazy smile. His hair was pretty muddled, the sweat and the blow job would do that, even without interference from Daryl.

Paul stood up, threw Daryl’s boxers at him and located his own across the room.

“C’mon. That was a great appetizer, but I still have to eat.”

Daryl sat up slowly, still a little hazy, but was just in time to see his boyfriend pull the large t-shirt over his head.

“That’s still mine, you know.”

“Well, mine got dirty. Besides you like it, and I like you without it.”

Paul kneeled down in front of Daryl, who and just managed to put on his boxers and sit back down. He put both hands on his knees and kissed him, before looking at his wobbly boyfriend with a big smile.

“Do you need the wheelchair?”

Daryl pushed Paul away and stood up. “I can walk, Hot-Stuff.”

“Great. Let’s wash up, we still have five minutes.”

* * *

Three minutes later they were at the kitchen table. Normally, Marcy would eat with them, but on days like this she tend to take her food to her room. They had both put on pants, but Paul had ordered Daryl to not put on a shirt, and he insisted on keeping Daryl’s t-shirt on.

Paul hummed the song while they ate, and Daryl could swear that he was close to laughing sometimes.

“What’s so funny, Rovia?”

Paul shook his head and hummed a little louder.

“Rovia?” Daryl was sure Paul was enjoying himself, and he wanted to be a part of that.

“You listen to love songs and think of me.”

Paul looked up and Daryl suddenly felt self-conscious. This was a girl move. He knew that, as soon as the song popped into his head this morning.

“I can’t help what they’re playing on the radio. Besides, it did give me quite the afternoon, but I guess I owe you a night now.”

Daryl saw the tease in Paul’s eyes immediately, and if he wasn’t still coming down from ten minutes ago, he would have jumped him right here on the table.

“I’m beat, and I’ll have to try to get to work in time, just one time this week. But I tell you what; I’m sure I can find a song in my break tomorrow. My turn.” Paul took Daryl’s hand on the table and brushed his thumb lightly over he back of his palm. “I’ll even find a country song, since that’s what you like.”

Walking up the stairs half an hour later Paul hummed the song again, and when Daryl looked at him with a big smile and grabbed his hand, Paul sang a few lines from the song:

 

_Oh no baby no I can't lie_

_Sure look good in my t-shirt_

_Oh no baby no I can't lie_

_You look good oh my my_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is:  
> T-Shirt by Thomas Rhett


	2. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul chooses a song to try and dare Daryl to take charge. He didn't know what he got himself into.  
> 

That Saturday, Paul had waited less than patiently for Daryl to drive to town after that part for his bike, that Paul didn’t exactly remembered what was called. As soon as Daryl was out the door he’d cleaned after breakfast, it was Marcy’s weekend off, and gotten everything ready.

He’d sat by the window like a kid waiting for Santa, for almost an hour before he saw the truck pull up in front of the garage. When Daryl walked through the door, Paul had turned the music up loud in the basement and was waiting for him to get down there. His heart was beating hard when he heard Daryl stop on the other side of the closed door. He was reading the note and would definitely be able to hear the song playing too.

 

_Make my world go black_

_I don't wanna see a thing_

_I just wanna feel your touch, feel your rush_

_Just keep doing that, that thing you're doing there, brush me with your hair, I swear_

_I don't know how long that I can last_

_Make my world go black_

 

Daryl turned the door knob, which meant that he’d found the black blindfold hanging there. The door opened, and Paul held his breath as Daryl started walking down the stairs. Why the hell was he nervous? Maybe he was just excited to see what Daryl would do with this invitation.

Daryl didn’t talk. He walked calmly up to Paul and looked him straight in the eyes, then the blindfold broke off their connection and Paul was left in the dark.

Standing in the middle of the room Paul could hear his boyfriend circle him slowly, before he brushed a light hand over his backside jean-pockets. A few more steps and he felt Daryl’s breath on his forehead and then a quick kiss, before his t-shirt was pulled up and he lifted his arms to allow Daryl to take it off him. Two big hands made their way over his chest and stomach, reaching his waistline, following it to both sides making Paul gasp as they grazed the sensitive skin. He had to control himself from taking over and moving this along, as Daryl slowly opened his pants and pulled them to the floor.

Paul heard steps and then Daryl’s hands were on his back, moving down to tightly grab each their own naked butt cheek. Paul clenched and jumped a little in surprise. His breathing was speeding up. Daryl was standing close, he could feel his warm breath on his neck and the roughness of his jeans on his ass.

Daryl grabbed him tight, embracing Paul’s torso and squeezing his hands and forearms over his chest. Paul loved when Daryl showed him that he was stronger, and Daryl knew that. Sure, in a fight Paul would most likely come out on top, because of technique, but in pure muscle power Daryl was the winner and Paul was crazy turned on by it.

Paul felt the bigger man’s breath on his ear, before he whispered: “Safewords are in play.”

Paul’s knees nearly caved under him. Daryl had never taken the roll of Dom before. This was all new to Daryl and even though they’d tried it out, mostly for learning how it all was working, he’d never _actively_ taken charge. Paul was standing at attention and vibrating with anticipation.

In one swift move he was lifted in the air. Hanging over Daryl’s one shoulder he was carried through the room. Once his feet were on the floor, Daryl’s large hand pushed his lower back to move him forward, Paul followed the gesture and his lower legs hit something. He soon realized that it was the leg-rests on the bench.

“Up.”

Daryl spoke calm and controlled, and Paul’s heart skipped a beat as he supported himself on the padded surface while placing his shins on the smaller squares. Daryl pushed his back to indicate that he should lie down, and Paul rested his torso on the bench and his head in the soft headrest. If he hadn’t been blindfolded he would have been looking at the charcoal gray tiles on the floor. A big warm palm moved firmly over his back and Paul tried hard not to gasp loudly as it moved over his bum and to his inner thigh. It was so close to his cock, already half hard.

For a moment he was left alone. He couldn’t hear footsteps, so Daryl must have been right next to him, but Paul was untouched. He positioned his forearms on the small padded rests under the bench and tried to relax and enjoy the anticipation. When Daryl’s hands came back they were accompanied with a rattling as from a belt buckle. The restraints. They’d never used those before, mostly because when they used the bench there hadn’t really been time, but there was so much in the play room that they hadn’t used yet, so Paul hadn’t thought to ask. The two belts over each calf was done quickly, and the arms too. Paul thought the break from those to the once on his lover and upper back was intentional, to make him more desperate than he already was, but when Daryl placed the first strap over his back, there was definitely a tremor to the touch. Paul had never thought about Daryl’s fear of restraints could be this bad, that he might be projecting it to him.

“I’m green, Babe. I’m so green.”

It was like Daryl snapped out of it and then skillfully strapped Paul in tight without it being too uncomfortable. Paul heard the music being turned up louder and soon he had trouble hearing Daryl’s footsteps. He found that he was shaking. He was left with only sensation to detect what was going on, and right now there wasn’t any.

A warm kiss fell on his neck and he nearly choked on the air filling his lungs too fast. The warm breath and the wetness from Daryl’s tongue trailed in zigzag down his back. Daryl’s hair tickling his skin along the path, sent a wave of goosebumps over his entire body. When he made it to the beginning of Paul’s crack he placed a hand on either cheek and spread them gently apart. Paul shivered and squeezed tight when Daryl blew a cold wind on his hole, but soon he was back with the warm tongue circling the sensitive muscle and Paul felt every drop of blood in his body rush to his cock and make it rock hard.

Daryl must have noticed the firm muscle hanging under the bench, because he soon left the ass alone and trailed a fingertip from the head of Paul’s cock up the under the shaft and ended at his ball sack. Paul fought the restraints in attempt to move and get any kind of friction of just a little more touch.

A moment later Daryl was next to him again. He kissed his neck just like before, but this time it wasn’t his tongue that let the way for his hair over Paul’s back. A hard vibrating object, which Paul could only imagine was held in Daryl’s mouth, moved over his back, making Daryl’s hair feel even more prominent against his skin. Paul grabbed on to the edge of the padding supporting his arms and lifted his head back to get more air in his lungs, but his body was working overtime to just prosses the sensations. At his crack Daryl spread only one cheek aside and before Paul could steady his breathing from the vibrator leaving him, cold lube was dripping on his hole. Gasping and toes curling he tried to prepare himself for what was coming, but he wasn’t ready when the vibrating object hit his ring.

Daryl was a genius, a natural talent in reading Paul’s body, Paul was amazed at how determined his boyfriend was and how he’d taken charge. Paul could have cummed from just the thought of it. Daryl held the vibrator firmly against the muscle, leaving Paul shivering in desperation and anticipation for more.

“Dee. Please!”

Paul tried his best to relax his ring and let Daryl know that he was ready.

“Shh. Hot-Stuff. Don’t speak.”

Paul bit his lip. Daryl’s voice was caring but uncompromising and filled with lust. The vibrating felt like it went on for hours and Paul was a shaking mess, who’s only wish was to be able to touch his pounding and leaking cock. Daryl was doing something back there, but he didn’t know what, he just felt the vibrator move a little.

 _Oh…_ A thought popped into Paul’s hazy mind. _Was he jerking off? Was he jerking off, to watching him shake and moan in front of him?_

Paul forgot how to breathe for a moment and ended up feeling like he was on a dinghy in a hurricane. The vibrator left and for a second Paul was ready to cry from desperation, but then it hit. Warm thick fluid on his back and ass and Paul wanted to cry for a very different reason. Daryl quickly smeared it towards his so sensitive muscle and placed the vibrator firmly on it again. Paul yelped from the sudden extra sensitivity he didn’t knew he’d build up.

The vibrator was pushed slowly past his ring and the little egg placed itself perfectly on his swollen prostate and Paul moaned loudly and involuntarily fought the restraints. His head was jumping up and down in the headrest and twisting from side to side. His cock was throbbing and calling for attention.

“D-Dee. Touch… me. My dick… P-please.”

Daryl pulled the string on the egg as an answer and Paul understood that it wasn’t happening. Daryl’s tongue found Paul’s hole and moved slowly up to the top of his crack, making a point of dragging his hair over Paul’s sensitive skin. He pulled the egg again in two little jolts, and Paul’s body was overrun by a warm wave and every muscle turned to stone in attempt to brake the restraints and let loose unintentional movements while riding off his orgasm.

The music was turned off and Paul could hear his own pants and moans and the buzzing sound still making him shake. A warm hand was placed heavy on his lower back and the string on the egg was pulled. Paul let it go with a loud whimper and fell flat and limp on the bench.

There was a soft kiss on his neck and then the belts were loosened.

“Do you want the blind fold off.”

The firm voice was gone. Daryl was gentle and loving and nothing more. Paul felt safe in his care and wanted to be in the dream a little longer, so he shook his head.

The warm washcloth felt amazing on his skin and he was able to steady his breathing to normal while Daryl washed his back, ass and legs.

Again, like it was no problem at all, Paul was lifted from the bench. This time he was carried bridal-style and he wrapped an arm around Daryl’s shoulders.

“I’ve got you Poppet. Let’s go up.”

From the sound and the movements they’d moved to the elevator and ended up on the second floor. One door after, he was placed gently on their bed and heard Daryl’s clothes and belt fall to the floor.

Under the cover in Daryl’s arms he pushed his forehead to his lover’s chest. Daryl tilted Paul’s head upward with only a finger on his chin and took the blind fold off. Blue eyes staring in to misty blues.

“Was it something like that, you had in mind?”

Paul smiled and tugged himself a little closer to the hunter. “Not at all.”

Daryl kissed Paul’s forehead and Paul quickly stretched his neck to retaliate with a long deep kiss to Daryl’s lips.

“You were amazing. I’m so freaking lucky.”

“Does that mean that I get to choose the next song?”

Paul looked Daryl in the eyes, and then chuckled. “I’ve already found the next one, but I’m sure you’re going to like it.”

Daryl pulled Paul in to rest the side of his face against his chest. “I kinda liked this one too.”

Paul laughed. “I hadn’t noticed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is:  
> Black by Dierks Bentley


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul chooses another song, getting Daryl all week in the knees. The heat is turned up in more ways than one.

Daryl hadn’t chosen a song, because Paul had said that he’d already found one, which only meant that Daryl had been anticipating music being turned on all week. Four quiet mornings and four evenings where Daryl didn’t know how or what to ask. It was Friday and Daryl was going to ask Paul if he’d forgotten when he got home, but as the jeep pulled up in the driveway he could hear the tones through door.

Paul didn’t say anything passing Daryl in the foyer, he just sent him a cheesy grin on the way to the basement door, and soon the same melody was blasting from under him.

Daryl’s hands shook a little and he stuck them in his jeans pocket. Unsure what to do he just stood there waiting till he heard a ding. He turned around and saw the elevator door open. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at how much fun Paul was having with this game. The chuckle became a full laugh when he saw that the elevator was empty except for a small note in the middle of the floor. He picked it up and read the text carefully scribbled down in Paul’s handwriting.

 

_Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair_

_Candles dripping on your body,_ _baby this ain't truth or dare_

_I'ma take care of your body, I'll be gentle, don't you scream_

_I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride_

_I'm gon ride on you baby, on you baby all night, all night_

_Kiss your body from the tip top all the way down to your feet_

_The fever's fuckin' runnin', feel the heat between us two_

 

Daryl’s breath speed up as he felt his dick twitch under the tight layer of denim. He put the note in his pocket and took the elevator down.

The heat hit him first, it was hot in the basement, warmer than normal. There was candles everywhere, on the bench, chair and on every shelf.

“You don’t think this is a fire hazard?”

“Shut up and get over here.” Paul was standing in the middle of the room only wearing jeans, he’d lowered the padded table, so it was only mid-shin high and placed pillows at both ends and a few on the floor.

Daryl walked over and Paul al but jumped him. The first kiss on the mouth was heavy and needy and only abrupted by Paul pulling Daryl’s shirt over his head. Nails were scratching both backs as they continued greedily kissing. Paul’s hands found the button by Daryl’s waistline and before he knew it his jeans hit the floor. Even with Daryl’s clear reluctance to let go of Paul’s lips, the smaller man started spreading pecks on his chin and neck, making Daryl’s head tilt back to draw in more air. Paul continued over the collarbone and took his time on the chest, making sure both nipples got attention before he moved on. Daryl had to hold on to Paul’s shoulders not to loose balance, his breathing sped up as his belly and sides received kisses and small bites.

The hunter almost didn’t notice that his boxers were moving down, only when his half hard cock was free in the warm room he realized that he was totally naked. Paul’s hands found his and pulled him down. Face to face sitting on knees they fell into a deep kiss again. Paul’s hands scratched lines from Daryl’s butt cheeks over his back and into the hair.

With hands messing up his hair and Paul taking advantage of every second he didn’t strictly had to breathe, he was pulled down to the side and soon he was lying face up on the table. Paul tore himself from a gasping Daryl’s grip and placed a few pillows under the hunter’s knees and made sure he was comfortable with the one under his head too.

Daryl watched Paul pick up one of the bigger candle, one of those that a hand couldn’t close all the way around.

“Rovia?”

“Trust me. You’ll love it.” He kneeled on a pillow next to Daryl’s side. “Safewords are in play.”

Daryl nodded and watched closely as the candle moved over his stomach and tilted. When the drop hit Daryl was almost surprised not to hear sizzling on his skin. He moaned in pain, but mostly shock from the new sensation, but it was soon gone. Paul kissed his skin all the way round the small white spot right over his belly button.

Daryl calmed himself as Paul switched between small pecks, biting and licking his way to his sternum. He looked Daryl in the eyes with that sinister look that he did so well and never failed to make Daryl eager for whatever to come. Paul tilted the candle and Daryl screamed and arced his back as the burning divided his chest in two from the sternum to between the collarbones. Daryl was making nail marks on the edge of the table but when Paul went in for a kiss he automatically found his neck and cheek.

“Close your eyes babe.”

Paul sat up and waited for Daryl to follow through. Very much to his own surprise Daryl was able to calm his breathing quickly and felt absolutely safe with leaving his body in the care of Paul and a burning candle.

The wax landing on his lover leg made him jump, but it wasn’t as strong a feeling as the others and he managed to keep his eyes closed. Paul kissed the front of his leg lightly and a heat followed, the flame must have been right over his skin, the if it wasn’t moving the heat would have hurt. The pain followed the trail as drops of hot vax fell on his already hot skin. Up the lover leg and over the knee. Daryl started gasping more as it continued over his thigh. When Paul kissed his hip and started moving in towards the pubic bone, Daryl froze and placed a hand on Paul’s hair.

Paul looked up and met Daryl’s eyes. He smiled and kissed him right over his shaft and moved his head up make room for the candle. Daryl closed his eyes and grabbed the edges of the table tight. He screamed loudly as the wax hit the sensitive skin and moaned in attempt to catch his breath as the trail moved up and ended up filling his bellybutton.

Just as quick as it was there, the candle was gone, and Paul moved his hand over Daryl’s red skin covered in white dry candle wax. Daryl hissed under the touch but welcomed a hand on either side of his neck moving behind his ears and into his hair, and he bored his fingertips into the back of Paul’s bare sweaty back. The kiss between the lips of the two sweating men, wasn’t interrupted when one of Paul’s hands made its way down to meet the pounding muscle between Daryl’s legs. Daryl gasped loudly, and Paul pulled his head back with a smile.

Almost with out Daryl noticing that the other hand had also left his hair, Paul stood up and dropped his pants on the floor. Looking in to Paul’s eyes Daryl took deep breaths while he watched his boyfriend move to stand over him with a foot on each side of the table.

Paul leaned over and placed a hand in Daryl’s hair, he kissed him quick on the forehead before biting him in the earlobe.

“Fuck!”

Paul grinned and tightened his grip around a handful of hair. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

He reached back and aligned his ass with Daryl and slowly lowered himself on to the bigger man. Daryl growled in sheer pleasure. Paul had taken the time to prep before. Where and when Daryl didn’t know, but he was forever grateful that he would do that for him.

When Paul came all the way down, he arched his back and bend his head backwards with a deep exhale that would have made Daryl harder, if possible. Paul’s other hand also grabbed on to Daryl’s hair and with the first hip-movement forward they both gasped for air and Daryl’s head was pulled back into the pillow by his hair. The pain in his scalp made him breathe out of rhythm and it was harder to concentrate on the riding rhythm Paul was moving in.

The smaller man was moving slow, in small tilts, back and forth. Daryl tried to thrust up to get more friction but was answered with an extra hard pull in the hair.

“Paul. Faster, more…”

The movement stopped completely, and Paul leaned in to whisper in his ear. He sang along to the song; “I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride, I'm gon ride. I'm gon ride on you baby, on you baby all night, all night.”

He sat up again and was right back at it. Daryl held his breath. How long was _all night_? He watched the beautiful man on top of him, and only now figured out that Paul was skillfully avoiding his own prostate. His cock not eve half hard. Daryl knocked his head back in the pillow and looked at the ceiling. This was going to take a long time, and he had no idea how he was going to last as long as Paul, and if he was forced to, he would loose his mind.

Daryl concentrated on the feeling rushing through him, the warmth, the shaking, the sweat running down his sides and neck. He concentrated on Paul’s rhythm, but every time his breathing sped up and his eyes started to unfocus, Paul would pull his hair hard enough to make him scream and stop moving.

It was torture. Torture of the best kind. His hands were shaking, and he couldn’t feel anything below his trembling knees. A new wave hit, and he bit his lip, as the muscles in his hip and torso tightened, praying that this was the time Paul would let him come. Paul pulled his hair and he grinded his teeth, when his torturer stilled on him, he whined.

“Pl… p-please… Please Paul.”

Paul held Daryl’s head still by tugging his hair and leaned in to once again, whisper in his lover’s ear. “I love it when you beg.”

Daryl’s chest was pounding against Paul’s, and Daryl didn’t think it was possible, but he felt even warmer from it. “Please. I can’t anymore. Paul… please.”

Daryl was wheezing the words and was painfully aware of how pathetic and needy he sounded, but Paul wanted his to do it, and he would do anything right now.

Paul kissed Daryl deeply, and made him gasp after, to regain the loss of air. Daryl saw the fuzzy outline of Paul sit back up and then he was back at it. This time faster. Paul moaned and tilted his head back, and Daryl somehow found his boyfriend’s hard cock and expertly made him shake and move even faster and somehow getting Daryl in deeper. A wave of shakes hit Daryl’s body from his toes to the top of his head and left him blind. He growled deeply as his whole body tensed and he grabbed on to Paul’s knees. As Paul squeezed around him and came over his stomach, Daryl trusted up strong and enduringly and came inside him.

Daryl closed his eyes and tried to get his breathing and body under control, still kinda shaking below the waist. He was actually glad that Paul had frozen still on top of him. He needed a moment to get used to the thought of being apart.

The fist pain was weird. The head of his dick was always extremely sensitive after he’d come, so Paul moving was a lot. The second pain was more profound, like his dick was being squeezed too tight, and the realization that Paul wasn’t climbing down was even worse.

“P… Paul. I’m done.”

“Not yet, Babe. All night remember?”

Daryl forgot to breathe for a moment and then came back to reality, as Paul started the riding movement on him all over. Screaming and begging Daryl bored his fingers in Paul’s thighs.

“No! Stop… It’s too much.”

“I’ve noticed how sensitive you get after. Let’s see if you can come again.”

Tears welled up in Daryl’s eyes. It hurt. It really hurt. He wouldn’t be able to do this. If he wasn’t so damn used and exhausted he would have thrown Paul off him. He let out another high-pitched cry and flung his head from side to side, in the hope of getting any kind of release. There was none to be found, and all his mind let him concentrate on was the rough, squeezing from Paul’s insides, keeping him hard and burning. He couldn’t see anything, if he opened his eyes, which he didn’t. He was sure Paul’s sinister eyes would look down at him, making him even harder. Even the thought of that, made his dick twitch and he cried out again.

“Please, no more! Paul… I… I can’t… Y…yellow!”

Paul froze, and Daryl felt both his hands being picked up carefully. “Hon? Can you look at me?”

Daryl turned his head and opened his eyes. Slowly he was able to focus and saw Paul staring at him lovingly and concerned. Paul did his best to follow the movements of the bigger man’s rapid breathing to move around his cock as little as possible.

“Do you want to stop?” There wasn’t a trace of blame on Paul’s voice, but Daryl didn’t want to stop. He was already close to cumming again.

The hunter shook his head. “N… no. I’m close, it’s just…”

Paul nodded and smiled. He carefully leaned down enough to brush the wet and messy hair from Daryl’s face.

“What do you need me to stop?”

“My… my cock. It’s too much. It hurts.”

“No worries Babe. I can make you come without touching your dick.”

Daryl’s eyes widened in fear. He knew exactly how to get a man going without touching the dick, but he wasn’t comfortable, maybe even scared, either way he couldn’t do that.

“Don’t worry hon.” Paul stood up on shaky legs, kneeled down next to the table and kissed Daryl’s belly and continued to place pecks down one thigh. “I know not to do that. There’s another way to get to the prostate.”

Paul’s hand found Daryl’s and the hunter relaxed, as much as possible with a rock hard cock and no idea what was about to happen.

“Color?”

Daryl turned his head towards Paul and felt safe in his eyes. “Green.”

Paul squeezed Daryl’s hand and moved the other over his hip and groin and down between the top of his thighs. As a reflex to Paul getting close, Daryl pressed his legs together and held his breath.

“Shh… Hon. I’m not going near your pretty little ass.” Paul blew a cold line of air from the base to the top of Daryl’s pounding cock, making Daryl shiver all over and getting him right back to the edge. Trusting Paul with his life, dignity and in this moment probably also sanity, he separated his knees and thighs and let two of Paul’s fingers find the space between his ball sack and hole.

Before realizing what was going on Daryl was filled with intense pleasure from the inside, and the harder Paul rubbed this mystical spot, the harder it got for Daryl to lay in the table. With Paul sitting next to him and not on top, he was free to flop around like a fish on land, and soon he had to du just that, as the overwhelming stimulation took over his ability to do anything else.

He had to let go of Paul’s hand to wrap his arm over his face, grab on to the edge of the table and lay it beside him shaking violently, and then do it all over again. He was close, so fucking close, but this was new territory and he had no idea how long he would feel like this before cumming.

A hissing burning on his skin between his cock and bellybutton, hit him hard, and it took only a millisecond before he recognized it as the hot wax. He let out a high-pitched scream that ended in a rumbling moan as his orgasm hit like a train.

He had no idea how long it took for him to calm his breathing enough that he could see more that the outline of Paul, but he was never alone. Paul’s hand was in his as soon as he went limb on the table.

“I’m… I…”

“Shh, Hon. Let yourself breathe for a second.”

Daryl saw Paul move closer to his head, pick his hand up and kiss it before moving the wild hair from his forehead and kissing him there.

“Paul…”

“So, Tiger. Ready for round three?”

Daryl almost fainted, even laying down, from the thought of doing that again. “R… red.”

“I know, Babe. Just checking.” Paul kissed him quickly on the lips. Before standing and covering him in a blanket. Daryl sluggishly watched as Paul walked away from him.

“Rovia… don’t…”

“I’m here. I’m right here.” He turned down the music. “Just putting out these candles, like you said; It’s a fire hazard.”

Daryl smiled and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders as he closely watched his butt-naked boyfriend making his way round the room, blowing out candles. Before he knew it, Paul was at his side again.

“I thought we should end this in the bath. Are you ready?”

Daryl didn’t want to move, but he was starting to feel sticky and the candlewax was making every move uncomfortable. He nodded, and Paul helped him up. Hanging on his smaller boyfriend’s shoulder they started to make their way to the elevator, but his knees gave in and Paul changed direction to the wheelchair only a few steps away.

“Told you this would come in handy.”

Daryl was too hazy and tired to object to be wheeled into the elevator, the faster he could get in that bathtub the better. The elevator went to the third floor and one of the doors opened and let them to the master suite.

Paul got Daryl, who was getting a bit more lucid, placed in the bathtub and sat behind him, holding him up as he washed his chest with a cloth.

“Hon? You with me?”

Daryl hummed, in joy and relaxation. Paul handed him a juice and for a second, he wondered how many places round the house that guy had hidden small juice cartons and chocolate. He smiled to himself while he emptied the carton and gladly let Paul feed him the chocolate after.

When Paul stopped cleaning Daryl’s sensitive and pink skin he leaned in and nipped his earlobe. “You up for one more song?”

Daryl had thought that it had to have been his turn by now, but to be honest; he had no song in mind and Paul clearly had, and he obviously enjoyed the game immensely.

“You love this don’t you?”

“What’s not to love about it?”

Daryl couldn’t argue there but he couldn’t even think further than what to do when the water would turn cold. “Can we just wait till I’m able to walk? I’m not sure I can even wear pants over my dick tomorrow.”

Paul laughed. “Oh, I’m sure you can. You’ll be ready before you know it. But fair enough, I’ll wait a few days.”

Daryl leaned his head back and rested it on Paul’s collarbone. He closed his eyes and took time to enjoy being this close and vulnerable with another person. He’d never experienced anything like this and he was both confused and so damn happy that he couldn’t think about it without getting teary-eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is:  
> Ride by Chase Rice
> 
> One more chapter, it will be quite different, hang in there. ;)


	4. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short and super sweet. Not anything like the other chapters, but a cute ending. (like brush-your-teeth-after-sweet)

He _did_ promise to wait a few days, and he’d kinda expected that from Daryl, hell, he would have asked that himself after that Friday. However, Daryl’s way of looking around a room and stopping to listen before he entered the house, had not gone unnoticed.

Paul knew that making him wait a whole week was borderline torture, but he needed to have the house alone. This was one of Marcy’s free-weekends, so she wouldn’t be back before Sunday night.

Biting his lip to control his already shaking hand, he put on the music, and turned the volume down so it was only a background tone, and the lyrics couldn’t be detected unless you stood right next to the speaker.

This one didn’t take much to get ready, but it was the one he’d used the most energy on planning. Settling on one way, to just five minutes later, second-guess himself and change plans. Going from being sure this would be the best thing for them, to deciding that he wouldn’t do it at all. Even with Daryl suffering in his curiosity and impatience, this week had been worse on Paul.

In the end he had to admit that since he heard the song on the country radio, where he’d found the others, he hadn’t thought of anything else. He would never stop thinking about this, so he might as well get it done.

“Rovia?”

Daryl must have noticed that Paul wasn’t in bed. If they had nothing planned, they both usually slept in on Saturdays.

“I’m in the main room.”

Daryl came though the door and for a second, he looked more confused than tired, but soon the light in his eyes burned clearer. He took a few quick steps in to the room with a big smile on his face. Paul held up a hand for him to stop.

The bigger man, with the messy hair and oversized weekend-clothes stopped in his tracks and frowned. There was no way out of this now. Paul scolded himself for not having a backup song ready, if he got cold feet, but how would he pull that one off? And no matter what, he would still have to try again.

“Rovia?”

Paul must have stood frozen for just a little too long.

“Y-yeah.” He looked up and found Daryl looking curious at him.

Paul had to take a little more time to not stutter when he spoke again, but it was too long for Daryl. He walked up to Paul and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Poppet. Why are you nervous?”

Paul shook his head, snapping himself out of it, this had to be now.

“I’m not.”

He pulled Daryl slowly across the room and made him sit in the couch. With every bone in his body telling him that he shouldn’t, he handed Daryl the note and quickly retreated to the middle of the room. Paul couldn’t get himself to look at his boyfriend, so he rested his gaze at his hands fidgeting in front of him. The only sound in the room, while Daryl was reading, was the almost inaudible music.

 

_Honey, if you're so damn tough_

_I dare you, just step across that line_

_And admit that you're in love with me_

_Oh the truth is gonna set us free_

_And because I know, you know, it's true_

_I dare you_

 

It took forever for Daryl to get through that short text, or maybe he didn’t know what to do. Maybe he was just sitting in the couch looking at him now. Paul was sure he could feel Daryl’s eyes boring into his skin.

Daryl stood up and walked quietly to Paul, took his hand and put his other on his chin to lightly push his head up to look at him. It had to be a good thing that Daryl was still in the room, so Paul took a deep breath and looked into the deep blues, not knowing what to expect.

“You’re not nervous are you, Poppet? You’re scared out of your mind.”

Paul looked away and bit the inside of his cheek. He hated that he’d put himself in this situation, put Daryl in this situation, but more than that he hated that his hand was shaking in Daryl’s.

“Paul.”

Paul forced himself to look at Daryl one more time, and before he knew it, the hunter placed a soft and tender kiss on his lips. It lasted long enough that he was able to relax into the touch off Daryl’s hands around his lower back.

Daryl ended the kiss and when Paul’s eyes blinked open and looked at him, the taller man smiled.

“Paul Rovia… I love you.”

Paul’s knees almost caved under him, but he quickly gathered himself and planted a passionate kiss on his boyfriend. With glazed-over eyes he hugged Daryl and hid his head in the crease of his neck.

“I love you Daryl Dixon. I love you so freakin much.”

Before he knew it, he was lifted bridal style in the air. “Where to, Rovia?”

“Well, you decide. We’ve got the whole house till tomorrow night.”

Paul felt a wet kiss on his forehead and soon he was sitting in Daryl’s lap on the couch.

“No need to hurry then, let’s take our time.” Daryl moved a strand of hair from Paul’s eyes, and Paul fell far into the deep blue eyes looking so lovingly at him.

Daryl reached for the remote and turned the music up, so they could hear the song, when he put it down, he took Paul’s hand and laced their fingers. For the first time in a week Paul was able to empty his head and just relax. He leaned his temple against Daryl’s collarbone and closed his eyes. Listening to his only love’s heartbeat, he realized that that was the best song he would ever hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is:  
> I Dare You by Tim Foust
> 
> Please tell me what you think ;)


End file.
